Curhatan Hati Seorang Rin Kagamine
by nekohime14
Summary: Seorang Rin Kagamine yang mengalami bad luck pada hari ini. Ini Kisahnya! / summary jelek :v


minna saaan neko-chan datang bawa oleh oleh! ini nih ada salah satu fanfic abal yang numpuk di sekai (nama leptop neko-chan -_-) jadi ini aja deh yang di post. kepikirannya sih gituuh. oke minna lagsung aja ya!

**disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya neko-chan**

**bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, garing kriuk kriuk, kesamaan ide cerita yang neko-chan tidak sengaja, typo, gak ada EYD dan lain-lain harap dimaklumi ya minna :3**

**HAPPY READING!**

Hari ini 3 Februari 2024

Pagi ini gue dibangunin adik gue,ngeloncat dari tempat tidur trus ngecek hape gue. Kampretnya, semalaman gue cas, eh casannya gak masuk. Nyesek ya?

Jam 5.30. hari ini nih jam pertamanya Kiyoteru Sensei, guru killer seantero sekolahan. Wess, bapak inih mah kalo ada salah sedikit, ato telat pun main tampar, kadang tampar fisik, kadang tampar batin. SAKIT WOY!

Gegara kucing gue yang namanya si Loli ituh, gue dimarahin emak gue, gara-gara gue main sama itu kucing. Okeh gue terima itu kesalahan. Akhirnya pegi sekolah juga jam 6.12.

Nyampe sekolah, masuk gerbang gua lari-lari terbang *eh* dan mata gua tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang terpakir "manis" disana. Mobil Kiyoteru Sensei. What the... okeh gue langsung nambahin kecepetan lari gue, dan akhirnya nyampe di kelas napas gue sengal-sengal.

"RIN!" panggil Miku temen keren gue. Cielah pake emvel-emvel keren segala.

"APAAN?!" balas gue teriak jugak.

"Ntar UH bahasa Indonesia kan? Lu ada belajar gak? Persetan deh gua kagak belajar" jawabnya nyantai. NYANTAI VROH!

"Cuma bab 3 aje seh, gua aja kagak tau yang mana coba yang di UH-in."  
"oh.. yaudah deh pegi sana duduk"

"iye iye pake ngusir lagi"

Dan gue kembali ke bangku gue, gak sampe 5 menit, sensei keramat itu dateng juga. Eh temen sebangku gue pada ngadet lagih, rasain luh! Entah kenapa 3 deret bangku dari depan termasuk gue temen sebangkunya pada gak ada, miris yah. Dan gue duduk di barisan strategis. Barisan tengah bangku kedua di samping kanan.

BRAK!

Buku absen jatuh. Jatuh gegara sensei keramat itu ngelemparin itu buku ke lantai. Katanya itu gak bermutu lah, gak diisi lah, de el el lah pokoknya. PMS kali ya tuh sensei? Minum Kiranti gih sana.

"KETUA MANA KETUA?" pagi buta gini malah nyari ketua itu sensei, mo ngapain lagi? Ngajakin ngedate istirahat kedua? Bodo amat ah sama gua. Tapi kadang gua miris liat perangkat kelas gue digituin, kayak gimana gituh, tapi ya cuek aja dah, toh untung aja gua gak kepilih buat jadi perangkat kelas semester ini.

"Ketua belum datang sensei" jawab salah satu temen gue, lupak namanya.

"EHH BODOH! KETUA MACAM APA ITU?! TANDA MANUSIA YANG GAK MAU MAJU ITU!" eh sensei itu malah marah marah ndiri di kelas. Pagi tadi lumayan ramai yang ngadet, telat nunggu diluar. 7 orang. Pantes sih.

Lalu bapak itu jalan jalan disekitar meja, pas itu bapak berenti di meja si Teto Kasane (rival gue dulu sekarang entahlah, keknya masih deh), itu si Kasane ditabokin spidol ama si sensei gegara kebodohannya yang sudah les sama si sensei masih aja nilai fisika-biologinya remedial. Lalu itu sensei keramat tanpa rasa bersalah mukulin anak orang ngelenggang pergi ke depan trus bilang,

"sensei lanjutkan saja pelajaran, biarlah orang orang pekak diluar tuh, ndak peduli sensei " sensei ini ternyata bisa juga "masa bodoh" ya. Seram dah.

Dan pelajaran berlanjut. Pas kami, semua anak rajin yang gak datang telat lagi nyatet apa yang sensei keramat itu tulis di papan, eh sensei itu malah keluar. Ngapain sih? Eh malah ngardik ngardik orang yang ada di luar (yang telat). Kasian banget, kebayang muka mereka nunduk kayak ngerasa berdosa gituh, emang sih, mereka emang berdosa.

Karena Sukone Tei dan Mikuo Hatsune waktu itu datangnya 1 menit telat, jadi mereka berdua disuruh masuk, beruntung banget si Miku dapet temen sebangku, persetan dah. Sedang yang lain masih nunggu di luar, meratapi nasib. Hahahaha...

Si sensei keramat itu ngoceh lagi,

"sensei bikin ajadeh di absensi nih Alfa semuanya yang telat itu." Killer vroh.

Glup.

Kami semua neguk ludah masing-masing, entah rasa stroberi kali ato apa, kalo gue sih rasa coklat, soalnya kan tadi pagi gua minum Milo.

Kasian banget yang di depan pintu, ngintip ngintip ke kelas. Rasain ajah ngadet 5 menit.

Sampe jam si sensei keramat ini hampir selesai, itu anak anak yang telat disuruh masuk.

"Kalian itu pekak semuanya! Blah blah blah." masih panjang sih tapi gue malas nulis apa yang sensei keramat itu bilang, pokoknya mereka dimarahin, disuruh buat surat pernyataan tidak akan terlambat lagi pake tanda tangan ortu. Kasian banget kan? Dan gue ditanyain sensei keramat itu gini,

"Iya kan anak Inggris" yah gua dibilangin orang Inggris lagi.

"_oi sensei baka! saya orang Jerman asli! Malah dibilangin orang Inggris, sejak kapan coba gua tinggal dan lahir di Inggris?"_ batin gue ngejerit. Sakit woi.

Okeh lupakan, akselerasi mental harus kuat.

TEET!

Syukur syukur bel bunyi. Rasanya kayak dimiliterin 2 tahun, padahal cuma belajar fisika 2 jam, gak sampe malah.

Bel bunyi si Lenka temen sebangku gue malah main LINE GET RICH. Ah bodo amat dah. Habis fisika, IPS. Tadinya mau belajar geografi di buku baru, eh taunya masih ketinggalan satu bab lagi di buku lama dan sensei Meiko itu lupa. Padahal itu itu sensei Meiko udah capek nyatat materi buat kelompok dari buku baru 3B. Okeh mungkin sensei itu lelah (?)

Dan sensei Meiko yang udah capek banget nulis panjang kali lebar kali volume (?) di papan itu nerangin tentang bab yang ketinggalan. Gua merhatiin, kok rasa dihipnotis ya? Sumpah ngantuk banget biarpun itu pagi dan gue gak tidur larut malam kemarin. Maka dari itu gue alihkan kengantukan gue yang dari tadi merajalela dengan riangnya dengan ngebaca novel yang gue bawa dari rumah. Yap, emang bener kok gue males banget kalo denger penerangan tentang IPS.

IPS selesai, abis itu bahasa Inggris keramat, gak terlalu sih soalnya nilai gua kadang pas pasan kadang rendah kadang juga tinggi (?). pokoknya gue di bahasa Inggris sedang sedang ajah. Belajar tentang relative pronoun sampe ada orang datang entah dari mana ke kelas. Kayaknya mo nilai akselerasi kami nih, nah dia ngevideoin kami pake hapenya, trus dia nanya nanya tentang bung Hatta yang pernah sekolah di sekolah gue dan duduk dikelas gue. Gua ditanya diem aja sih, peduli amat gue, gue aja Cuma ngakak-ngakak manis sama Lenka.

"Bung Hatta dulu duduknya disini" kata Sensei Mayu sambil nunjuk kursinya Miku. Pantes aja Miku pinter, lah yang didudukinnya kursi Pak Hatta dulu.

Setelah tamu yang tak diundang itu bertanya tentang berbagai hal (?) lalu dia pergi. Baguslah.

Dan sensei Mayu bilang,

"Kita UH lagi, keluarkan kertas selembar" gua sih awalnya rada rada terkejut kan, tapi yaudah deh.

Gua keluarin kertas selembar, buat nama, kelas, dan tanggal. Dan pas gua denger perintah soalnya, gua rasa mo mati.

"Bikin 8 contoh, 2 kalimat yang digabung dengan relative pronoun dan buatlah sebuah teks yang didalamnya ada kalimat relative pronoun. Waktu 10 menit dari sekarang"

Gua rasa mo mati tau gak, habis dengerin suruh buat story dalam waktu 10 menit plus 8 contoh. Gua kerjain cepet cepet. 8 contoh gua kerjain, mungkin ada yang salah gegara gua abal abal ajah.

"Injury Time!" kata sensei Mayu dan pada waktu itu gua baru buat judul story gue dengan judulnya yang agak ekstrem CINDERELLA. Gua nulis,

_Once upon a time ther lived a princess who, _

TEET! Bel bunyi. "Dalam hitungan ke lima kertas tidak diterima lagi!" sensei Mayu ngancam.

Spontan gua langsung ngasih aja itu kertas UH gila gue, entahlah nilai gue berapa kagak tau ah. Nyesek banget. Udahlah story gua gak selesai juga, dan bodohnya itu masih satu baris plus satu baris judul.

Sensei Mayu keluar. Gua ngambil hape dan terhempas. Mati. Gua hidupin lagi, ketik password trus tekan OK, dan masalahnya OK gua pas kehempas itu gak mau lagi ketekan. ARGH NYESEK WOI NYESEK! Duh nelpon nanti harus minjem, gak bisa chat pacar, gak bisa dengerin lagu anime lagi, duuh duuh! Untung aja Mikuo, sahabat gue yang otaknya kotor tapi baik ini bilang kalo "itu Cuma LCD aja yang rusak, kamu bisa tanya ke counter dan memorimu gak akan kehapus kok, tergantung kamu nyimpennya dimana." Gua lirik Lenka, dia udah ganti channel ke doujin yaoi, dia fujoshi (-_-)

Keluar main kedua...

Kelas kembali ribut, tapi Lenka kembali main LGR di hapenya. Sama Yukari, Kaito, dkk yang entah darimana datangnya. OKE TEMPAT DUDUK GUE TERAMBIL ALIH GEGARA LENKA BAWA HAPENYA YANG SATU LAGI (biasanya bawa yang BB curve sekarang bawa OPPO) DAN MAIN LIN GET RICH. Gua merasa terusir. Gua keluar lalu ngambil nasi. Mau makan di bangku gue, gue kayak ngerasa terusir ya jadi, gua makan di tempat anak aksel sebelah, adek kelas gue yang paling baik sama gue (?)

Bel bunyi, masuk kelas.

Sekarang Bahasa Indonesia. UH. Gak perlu gua ceritain gue udah capek nulis nih diary. Okeh hasilnya jelek. Gua betul 14 dari 23 soal. Bodoh banget gua hari ini. Okeh gua udah capek padahal gua di les juga seru sih tapi malas ceritain, serius capek nulis nih gue. Okeh sampe sini dulu ya abal abal gue.

_Jaa nee~~~_

**END (?)**

HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH... *ketawa habis baca ulan ini fanfic*

sebenernya sih minna, ini emang based on my reality kok. neko-chan akselerasi, neko-chan yang sering kena marah guru IPA dan lainnya, hahahaha tapi ada beberpa yang udah neko-chan ubah kok. jiahahahha

yaudah deh banyak banget embel embel gajelasnya neko-chan *plak*

oke deh neko-chan kabur dulu ya *lari*

Paii paiii! mwaah :*


End file.
